


Embers and Eurydice

by rAdiantOrdam



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rAdiantOrdam/pseuds/rAdiantOrdam
Summary: Grey sky, but she radiates like the golden sun. And he's been drying up like the raisin left to bask.





	Embers and Eurydice

Rain pounds hard - the clopping of a legion of horses and war from the sky. 

He looks at Julia because it's her. Julia. Like he's 24 again at a lonely pool table. 

Blonde beauty.

He wonders if 3 years is enough. It was enough to bend him; had it to her? 

Grey sky, but she radiates like the golden sun - when does she never? And he's been drying up like the raisin left to bask. 

Polar, Arctic, glaciers, the Baltic Sea, all to the blue of her eyes. Bluer and colder and sweeter and melanchol-er. 

She looks at him and it's stolid. It's menacing now yet also his refuge in her damn bright beam like the laugh of dandelions. 

She's all the same. 

3 years and not one fold different. 

And he hates that it has to be. His angel. Same angel. 

The angel and he loves, he loves, and he loves. 

Her sleek, pale hand, he feels his heart pound, and a gun with a metal rustling jerks him back. 

3 years and he's developed some kind of immunity. He's already been shot. 3 years ago if he counted correctly - all by same sweet Julia even with no gun. Same rain, same place, and same sweet Julia who wasn't even there. 

Now pointed towards him, he smirks in the old amusing way. 

She wouldn't shoot. But by her hand - what better way to do it anyway? 

He's not immune to something else, discovering this in his absurd pursuit. 

It takes and it takes and he bleeds and bleeds. He cries and cries but a smile reigns now. 

The same look he gives to her as he would've done at 24. 

He loves and he loves and he loves.

The gun is gone and she withdraws it into her black coat, hugs him like it should've been 3 years ago. He's missed her embrace.

He thinks how warm her chest feels and the softness of her hair like cotton to a scrape. 

3 years and he's had his head held backwards. To keep turning back until Orpheus sees her

Fall

Fall.

But for the first time, he welcomes the present. 

Yet all he sees is 2068.


End file.
